User talk:Toughpigs
Scared Children Back in my day, children scared children. Especially those in Catholic school uniforms. --Andrew, Aleal 21:49, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Y'know, some days, I feel like a scared child myself. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:37, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Galli Galli! Hi! Could you delete Galli Galli Sim Sim, then move Sesame India (India) there? Thx. -- user:zanimum : Oh, and you might want to mess around with it to make it less Wikipedia and more Muppet Wiki. -- user:zanimum ::Okay, I will. Thanks! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:23, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Headers For some reason Monobook.css is taking forever to register with the software. I made an extreme change last night to see if the changes would take noticable effect, but they didn't show up until this morning. I reduced the spacing and ran a few tests, but I guess we're just gonna have to wait again. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:46, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :Looks like it's working now. Took about an hour. Anyway, check out Character Disambiguations. Now we don't have to keep entering in extra space when someone edits just a section. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:51, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::Awesome! You're a superstar for figuring that out. I think it's actually still a smidge too big -- do you mind if I try 25px instead of 30? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:59, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :::Really? I think it's good. But if you wanna expirement with it, be my patients. Uh, guest. With patience. -- Scott Scarecroe 16:01, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::::"Sir, you try my patience!" ::::"Don't mind if I do. You must come over and try mine sometime." ::::Groucho Marx, from Duck Soup. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:04, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Japanese Sesame Street merchandise I was thinking of putting together a list of Sesame Street merchandise from Japan. That is, I might sooner or later because it will take time but hopefully I can. Should I make this a new category or put it in "Sesame Street Merhcandise"? -- MasterYoshi 15:11, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :That would be great! You can put it in International Sesame Street Merchandise. I'd love to see that -- I know they made a lot of great stuff a little while ago. :By the way, another couple things about talk pages -- you don't have to put a talk box in when you post on user pages; that's only for articles. Also, when you're starting a new heading, you should put it at the top of the page, so the person who's reading it can see the new message when they get to the page. Just an FYI. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:19, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Categorizing Episodes Is it absolutely necessary that we categorize episodes for the various Muppet related shows with their episode and season numbers, like Episode 301: Pigerella? I'm sure, given the nature of television that each episode of Muppet Babies, the Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, et cetera, would have a different and unique title, so that linking to Pigerella, while confusing if not understood to be an episode title, would become clear once you got there because it would state that it is the first episode of the third season of the Muppet Babies. You see? Then again, I'm thinking too much, and when I do that I start to get wordy. Monohymn 16:56, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think the episode number gives you a lot of information, because it tells you where you are in the series. It's almost impossible to keep track in your head of all those Fraggle and Muppet Babies and Dinosaurs episodes, so when you see an episode title, it's hard to put it in context. Having the episode number gives you added information that helps you know where you are. :For example, take two Fraggle episodes: "The Beast of Blue Rock" and "Red's Blue Dragon". If you gave me those titles cold, I wouldn't really remember much about them. But if I know that "Blue Rock" is 123 and "Blue Dragon" is 410, then that tells me that "Blue Rock" is towards the beginning of the run and "Blue Dragon" is towards the end, and that gives me a better chance of remembering the episode, and it helps me see them all in context. :Still, there should be redirect pages for all of the episode titles, so you should be able to put in Pigerella and have it link directly to Episode 301: Pigerella. But that's a project for somebody to go and make all the redirects. :Anyway, I don't know if that makes sense. I get kind of wordy myself. But that's the rationale. It's a good question, though, and I'm glad you're asking! -- Danny Toughpigs 18:21, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::I also realized that the Muppet Show proper didn't actually have episode titles, only referring to each one by the guest star involved, and there's already pages about the guest stars, so that wouldn't work in that sense. I understand the need for season/episode reference in the title now, thanks to your example. Just something that I needed clarified. -- Monohymn 18:55, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Hi Hi. Thanks for the advice you gave me on talk pages. This is MasterYoshi, real name Chris Saheb-Ettaba. I am a huge fan of the Muppets, Sesame Street, and all things Henson, and I think this site is great. MasterYoshi 13:22, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Chris! It's nice to meet you! I'll put you on the Community portal page, so everybody can get to know you. I'm really glad you like the site -- you've been adding a lot of great stuff! Obviously, you know a lot about what's going on in Japan, which is really cool. Do you live there? :And yeah, you're getting the hang of talk pages -- you got the signature down. You should check out How to use Talk pages for some more tips. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:57, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Mirror, Mirror Danny --- just out of curiosity --- I was doing a little Googling and discovered that a lot of the content on the Muppet Wiki is being mirrored here. Just wondering if you were aware of this. (Completely allowed, of course, right? --- since this is a wiki, but I just thought I'd point it out.) and a lot of it is out-of-date versions. Agent0042 04:19, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Well, it's annoying, but there's nothing we can do about it. There's a ton of Wikipedia mirror sites; I guess now it's our turn. Really, the only reason why it's annoying is that it pops up on Google, and people might see the outdated pages instead of the real ones. It's funny, actually, that it can't handle captions or category tags, so there's some stray words dotted around the pages. :The way that Wikipedia deals with this is to put "From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia" at the top of every page, so that the mirror sites all credit back to the source. Maybe Scott can figure out how to do that here, that would be cool... -- Danny Toughpigs 13:57, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::You know you hit the big time when... -- Monohymn 16:59, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Having the notice at the top of the page is definitely a good idea. And yeah, definitely annoying that so much of it is out-of-date. Agent0042 04:16, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Longest Article Title Songs That Were Performed More Than Once On The Muppet Show Beat that! -- Scott, Scarecroe 04:05, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :I will. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I will. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:57, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Rude You're an absolute riot. And brave. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:11, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :You said you'd do it, and you did! And on reflection, I think it may almost be a tie, for me anyway, between Surelick Bones and Farkas Faffner. --Andrew, Aleal 21:13, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, for my money, you really can't beat Surelick Bones. Not in prime time, anyway. That's one of my favorite pages now, that and Andy. What's the use of having a wiki if you can't have fun with it, that's what I always say. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:19, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *User Talk Archives